Good Things Happen
by Lady Myst
Summary: Harry has a hard life but maybe there is something good to look forward too. Will be slash. Please R
1. Chapter 1 Revised

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you have seen by J.K Rowling

**AN:** This is kinda my first story. I know it is short, but my aim is to improve on the length. So here goes.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

My name is Harry Potter and I am a fifteen nearly sixteen year old wizard who is too skinny for my own good. However, it can't be helped. You see I am currently in the 'care' of my aunt and uncle. Oh, did I forget to mention my cousin. Well, unfortunately, I have to put up with him too.

Aunt Pertunia is the sister of my mother and in my opinion is also a self centred, sorry, you'll have to excuse my language for a sec, bitch with a capital B. Throughout my life my aunt has neglected the most basic of needs, be it food, a bed to sleep in and on one occasion shelter. And may I just point out that the occasion in which I refer to is one in which I was locked out just happened to be in mid winter and although there was no snow it was bloody freezing. Its no wonder I got sick and guess what she did, blamed me for it that's what, I think angrily. God, do I hate that woman!

I'm not even sure why I still call my uncle Uncle Vernon when he has given me no reason to think he deserves such a title. Among other thing I would describe him as being an overweight dick head who has a brain the size of a small pea. I mean his waist alone would have to be at least three to four time as wide as mine, not to mention you can't even see his neck behind the fat rolls of his double, no, make that triple chin.

I suppose his diet has something to do with his weight but I wouldn't mind betting that a little thing called Genetics had something to do with it to. His desk job probably does nothing to help the problem as he works at a company called Grunnings, which makes drills. Obviously, he isn't the one making them. I don't think he has enough brains to make them anyway. But you do have to ask yourself sometimes why he is so proud of making drills. I must admit that every time I think of him working for a drill making company, I think of those little handheld things you use around the house. I must say that I'm well aquatinted with this type of drill, after all, the shed didn't fix itself. But I suppose that they must make big industrial ones as well that I'm not familiar with. They've got to make their money from somewhere. Right?

Although my cousin is the same age as me, Dudley, like his father, is rather wide around the middle. After all, it's genetics remember I think with a small laugh of amusement. Though I don't remember there ever being a humanised pig being a relative, because if there was then I'm sure that him and Dudley would look startlingly similar. Dudley sure does resemble a pig in a blond wig.

His weight has also caused other problems for my cousin with the re-appearance of his childhood bed-wetting. Apparently, all the weight from the fat and flab around the middle puts lots of pressure on his bladder and other internal organs causing him to loose control. Personally, I'm not sure if that conclusion is correct. I did consider the fact that it could be that he is just too lazy to get up at night or maybe it's just because he wants to torture me, as I'm the one who has to clean it up. Not pleasant let me tell you. I know that my aunt and uncle have taken him to the family doctor about it once, however, on there return all I heard about it where mumbles about how they had no right to be judging there parenting skills and how Dudley wasn't obese he was just big boned. "Yea right," I think with a smirk.

Dudley attends the local private high school, Smeltings, with all his good for nothing friends and when I say "good for nothing" friends I really mean it. I mean we all know how small Dudley's brain size is, his friends however seem to have even smaller brains as the follow Dudley like some lost puppies. All they think about I'm sure is who there next victim will be and how much lunch money can they steal.

I do find it strange however, that his girlfriend is actually quite beautiful and intelligent. I fear that Dudley may have used blackmail to get her to go out with him, as Dudley isn't really the handsome prince type or anything a girl would want to go out with anyway. After all, he is the pig in a wig I think with a grin.

I think her name is mandy or something. The girl Dudley's going out with. She's got short blond hair and she always seems to have this really sad look on her face. I don't think anyone else has noticed it though. But to someone like me, the expressions on her face are easy for me to recognise. After all, I see them on my face every time I look in the mirror.

I'm not even sure why I'm thinking of my relatives at the moment though I suppose it has something to do with my situation at the moment. I am currently locked in my small room with I think it was seven locks at last count, bars are on the window and there is a cat flap in the door in which food may be passed through. Not that I get fed very often I think with a snort.

Hedwig, my faithful owl and companion, is not very happy with me at the present time, as I did not anticipate her being locked in her cage as well. I should of let her loose before I arrived here. I think I might remember next time though, I'm getting a bit sick of the bites on my fingers every time I try and comfort her and myself.

You may be thinking what have I done to disserve such treatment? I think to the Dursleys though, it seems existing is enough of an excuse for them I think grimly.

Don't believe me. Nobody seems to. Not even those I trust most.

I have often written to my friends about the treatment or, should I say miss treatment at he hand of my relatives, but the response is always the same. "Don't be so melodramatic Harry, I'm sure it's not that bad. After all, Dumbledore wouldn't leave you with them if he didn't think they would do a good job of looking after you." or my favourite, "Stop trying to get attention Harry, it's not going to work." Why can't they just believe me for once, I mean, they stand guard at my relatives front door all day, surely they notice these things. I mean really who wouldn't notice bruises on my face, my abnormally skinny body, not to mention the scars on my back. Do they think I do it to my self or something? They probably do to. After all, I probably just do it to gain attention. Trust me when I say that that's the last thing I want.

Well let's move away from the depressing news and get to the good stuff. Today is the 30th of July which means, it's my birthday tomorrow…

**

* * *

**

**AN:** So, what did you think? Should I continue? Suggestions welcome**.**

Just letting you know that I'm going back through and revising this story. This here is the new and improved chapter.

I'm also looking for someone to become my beta so if anyone knows someone or would like to be come my beta and sees potential in my story then please let me know.

I would also really like to know what you think about this story. Any suggestions or constructive criticism is welcome. So please, Read and Review.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you have seen by J.K Rowling

**AN: **Thank you Destenys Angel Pyra for your review and the pairing will most likely be Harry/Draco but that might change.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

The clock struck midnight. It was now a new day, the 31st of July in fact. My birthday. However, where once there was the sound of tapping owls at the window, there seemed to be nothing at all. My midnight ritual of opening my birthday gifts was now broken. Not that I want to sound like a spoiled brat or anything, but I have received nothing at all, not even a card.

Disappointed, Harry returned to his uncomfortable bed.

"Maybe they will arrive later today," Harry thought "or maybe they are waiting to give them to me in person, security measures and all, or maybe they have just forgotten."

Rolling over from his depressing thoughts, Harry finally entered a restless sleep.

* * *

Mean while at the Burrow

"Is there something I am forgetting?" Ron asked Hermione as they snuggled together in Ron's bed after a round of passionate lovemaking.

"No," Hermione sleepily replied "go back to sleep."

Still, Ron struggled to remember what he had forgotten until his sleepy mind took over, falling into blissful dreams of him and Hermione.

* * *

As the sun rose, its light gradually settled on number four Privet Drive. In particular the sleeping face of one Harry Potter.

"Get down here now boy," was yelled from the dining room below, "I want my breakfast"

Sluggishly I put some of Dudley's old clothes on, all the while thinking, "yuck!" and made my way down stairs.

The day passed as usual, entirely too slow and uneventful.

As evening set in, I barricaded myself in my room intending to wallow in self-pity. However, this plan went out the window when he noticed the flashing lights outside his window. On a closer look it was confirmed that some random teenager hadn't set fireworks of to cause chaos, but was in fact Death Eaters attacking his guards and house.

**

* * *

AN:** I know this is short, so at some point I intend to improve this piece of work. 

Please Review.

Tell me what you think.

What do I need to add to make it better?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I've had this chapter written for a while but have just not got around to getting it up on the net. Hope you enjoy what I have written.

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry's brain clouded with panic.

Outside there were different colour lights flying in every direction. People were falling to the ground on both sides, either dead or unconscious.

Harry's mind finally caught up to what his eyes were seeing outside his window. Suddenly he was on the move, quickly collecting his most important items and putting them in his trunk, which he shrunk and placed it in his pocket, not worrying about the restriction placed on under aged wizards.

After attempting to open the door he realised that the Dursley's, as usual, had locked the door with all the additional making it impossible to open. Even the Alohamora charm wouldn't open it, as there were wards around the house that prevented doors being opened with magic.

Realising he was trapped, Harry then attempted to open his window only to find it jammed shut. This was due to his uncle discovering past escapades out side during the night in which he used his window as his door.

"Shit," Harry muttered in frustration "bloody well open you stupid thing," still trying to open the damn window, even trying to smash the glass which only succeeded in causing wards to converge on the window, preventing escape.

Taking notice of what was happening on the street below, he heard the unmistakable noise of the front door being forced open.

Figuring he didn't have much time, Harry turned and faced the door with his wand at the ready.

Each second seemed to pass excruciatingly slow as he heard the screams of his relatives being placed under the Cruictus curse, one of the three Unforgivables.

Trying not to listen to the noise surrounding his room, Harry concentrated on apparating. He had never attempted apparating before but decided to risk being splinched as anything was better than being placed under Death Eater torture.

Feeling the no wards preventing apparation, Harry thought of a place that he considered a safe. An idea coming to him, Harry let the feeling of apparating consume him as he faintly heard the sound of foot steps marching up the stairs towards his now empty room.

**

* * *

A/N:** I know it is short but I'm at a bit of a dead end as to what to write next. Any suggestions would be most welcome. 

My next update might not be up till after Christmas due to work and other commitments.

Thank you

Lady Myst


End file.
